Daydreaming
by ozzypoos
Summary: [SxC] Lately it seems that every bodies favourite General has been… oddly distracted at times.
1. Chapter 1

Pairings: SxC (?) One sided… or is it? –gasps dramatically-

Warnings: senseless hinted smut really, not even a real hint of any plot or reason… just written for fun P Sort'a silliness?  
Plot: (ha! That's cute… Not much of one anyway) Lately it seems that every bodies favourite General has been… oddly distracted at times.  
Rating: PG13 (I guess?)

His hand moved slowly along the length of the lithe body beneath them, caressing and massaging each muscle he passed. Leaning forward, long silver hair draped over his shoulder, his lips seeking out the pale neck as his tongue darted out to taste the skin. A light swipe over the heated flesh, then another before Sephiroth placed his mouth over the area, sucking on it lightly while his hands continued to move further up the body, eliciting a slight shiver to race through his companions body.

Pressing his groin into his lover's, Sephiroth was rewarded with a pleasure filled moan as lust-filled blue eyes glanced down to stare into his own. He could feel his lips curve up into a satisfied smile against the trooper's addictive neck as his blonde partner moaned out his name quietly.

_"Sephiroth"_

This is what it was meant to feel like, he thought as he began to grind his hips into the young cadet's own, his lover panting heavily from the contact, contact not nearly enough to allow the release he so obviously desired. _'No…I'll make you beg for release long before I'm through with you'_

Ecstasy ran through his veins as his hands slid back down to tightly grasp the blonde's slim hips, holding him cemented against his own body as he rocked back and forth.

_"Sephiroth… …Seph…"_ His lover spoke, panting his name between breaths and watching as those lips parted and the hint of a pink tongue appeared, swiping over the young cadet's bottom lip. Unable to resist himself, Sephiroth left his work on the boy's neck, a delicious red mark now standing out in contrast to the pale skin surrounding it, and moved in to capture the boy's lips with his own.

His body pressed the blonde troopers firmer against the wall, knee slipping between the others thigh as he devoured his partner's mouth, wanting to taste everything within the moist cavern before moving to taste more sensitive areas of the trooper's body.

"Seph?"

Sephiroth blinked, his mind coming back into reality as he saw the black ragged mane of hair and the amused although almost concerned? look on Zack's face. It seemed that he'd been fantasising again from the looks of it and that thought didn't sit well with him... no… it didn't sit well with him at all. He'd only caught a glimpse of the cadet in the halls a few days back, passed each other without so much as a glance to the other, or so it seemed. There was something about the way the blonde trooper moved, the way his hips swayed was all to _inviting_ and just begged for him to ravish the boy, but they had passed each other silently, with nothing close to eye contact and had continued on their ways, out of the others lives just as quickly, though now it seemed otherwise in his case.

Not only had he been caught daydreaming, and daydreaming about a _cadet_ no less, but to make the situation worse he'd been caught by none other than Zack… the planet only knew that he'd never hear the end of this. It was unlike him to allow his mind to drift, especially while he was attempting the stacks of paperwork piling up before him.

His facial features remaining their usual indifference, Sephiroth kept his attentions on the request form neatly placed on the desk before him, refusing to look any longer at the smug expression adorning Zack's face. His fingers grip around the pen being held stationary in his hand tightening as he snapped "What?"

The form before his vision was there one moment, then had disappeared the next as Zack reached out to snatch it from under him, holding it up in one hand as he waved it back and forth in the air "You know, you've been staring at the same piece of paper for the past 5 minutes. And that's only been counted from when I entered" Hand stilling in motion, Sephiroth felt his stomach drop as a positively evil look infected Zack's usual joking features. "You wouldn't have happened to be daydreaming now would you Sephiroth?"

When all he got was silence in response, Zack almost lazily placed the piece of paper back onto the desk, grinning like a madman as he took up a seating position on the edge of the dear General's desk "I know I was good the other night but there's no need fantasise over it."

"You will find your assessment lacking SOLDIER besides the fact that it isn't any of your business" Sephiroth spoke with perhaps a little more venom than necessary, not that it could be helped, his second in command had hit the preverbal nail on the head with his assessment and Sephiroth was not happy in the least. "Now was there an actual reason to this visit or shall I just demote you now Zack?"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Daydreams Part 2  
Pairings: SxC  
Warnings: again senseless hinted smut really, not even a real hint of any plot or reason… just written for fun P Sort'a silliness?  
Plot: It seems General Sephiroth had gotten himself distracted in the hallway while en-route back to his office.

It started as an innocent greeting, from something as simple as eye contact in the hallway. They had passed each other a few times since their meeting 3 weeks back, never once offering a greeting or acknowledging the others existence. This time was different though, the halls were deserted, his unknown companion had actually stopped beside him and was now looking up at him with the clearest blue eyes he'd ever seen.

A simple word spoken, the barest touch as he found himself raising his hand to touch the others pale skin even if the feel was hindered by the barrier of a leather glove. Next thing he realised Sephiroth found his younger companion pressed up against the wall, his mouth long descended upon the blondes as he thoroughly devoured and tasted what lay within.

Delicious flavour, the body up against his own, it's warmth seeping through the black leather of his clothing was all to addictive as he slipped his leg between the young cadet's own, electing a delightful moan from his blonde companion. A slip of his wrist, a brush over the rapidly hardening member and the body now relying on his own to keep it upright fell against his stronger one as if it had no will of its own.

"S…Sephiroth"

Smaller hands curled against his broad chest, their touch sending electricity through his own body as the fingers slowly began needing and caressing the muscles beneath. A small moan of his own passed by his lips as hands strayed beneath the boundaries of his coat and a fingertip brushed over in close proximity to his nipple.

Pushing the body harder up against the wall with probably a little more force than he was intending, not that it could be helped, the feelings this blonde elicited in him were new grounds for him and Sephiroth found that he was unable to hold back now that he had tasted what it was his mind had been teasing him with for weeks.

There was nothing more satisfying than the half whimper sounding from the soft pink lips which begged for nothing more than to be captured, devoured. His own lips lingering just close enough to brush ever so lightly over ones hinting with the taste of something darker, something forbidden… and he wanted to taste more.

Capturing the cadet's earlobe with his teeth, Sephiroth tugged at the soft piece of flesh before releasing his captive. Brushing his lips over his blonde companion's warm ear, feeling the shivers run down their own spine at his actions, Sephiroth felt his lips upturn into a satisfied smirk as he purred "I am going to make you scream cadet"

"You know Sephiroth" A frighteningly familiar voice spoke out from behind him and Sephiroth could feel his own eyes widen in horror at the thought that he'd been caught yet again, by the one person he'd hoped never to catch him in this position. "This seems to be a common sight these days"

He could feel the body within his hold tense up also as soon as the voice spoke up. Trying his best to hide the fact that he'd just been thoroughly devouring his hallway rendezvous, Sephiroth shielded their smaller body with his larger frame.

Sephiroth was going to demote him, demote him then give him bathroom cleaning duties for the rest of his life for catching him in such a position. Zackary would curse the day he thought he could walk all over one powerful General with the excuse of being the said Generals 'friend' when he's down on his knee's scrubbing the scum from within the toilet bowls. Oh yes and not to mention the said General would take much pride and gloating over it all while he stood there watching one ex-SOLDIER first class doing such a demeaning job.

"Spike?" Zack spoke up blinking in surprise as he caught sight of the clear blue eyes and spiky blonde hair peering past Sephiroth's arm, the young cadet's fingers curling themselves around the dark leather of the Generals arm.

Cloud's eyes were wide as saucers when he realised he'd been caught making out with none other than Sephiroth himself by his only friend in the army. To say that Cloud was embarrassed would be an understatement. "Err… hi Zack" Cloud managed to squeak out before ducking back behind Sephiroth, an embarrassed blushed quickly invading his face as he wished for nothing more than the floor to open him up and swallow him whole. He was _never_ going to hear the end of this.

"Well now that we're all well acquainted, I have some unfinished business to attend to. Come Cloud" Tugging at the troopers hand in his own, Sephiroth strode off pulling Cloud along behind him.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Daydreams Part 3  
**Pairings:** SxC  
**Warnings:** I'm sure you all know it's sensless hinted smut by now, added with usual silliness.  
**Plot:** Sephiroth's a vengeful asshole.

Tugging at the binds around his wrist, his naked body wriggled slightly as if attempting to help free his trapped limbs from their captive. Feeling the slight shift of the mattress, Cloud turned tired blue eyes up to the green ones, faintly glowing in the darkness. "Am I going to be released anytime soon? My arms are sore."

Shifting himself closer, Sephiroth leant down, running the tip of his tongue along the exposed chest slowly as his hands caressed the insides of Cloud's thighs. The small sounds of surprise coming from his companion encouraging him more as he swiped his tongue over the blonde's nipple. "I can not see that request being granted anytime soon cadet"

"But what if someone comes in?" He heard Cloud gasp as he turned his attention over to the other nipple, the blondes back beautifully arching up into his touch even as his hands moved up higher along Cloud's thigh.

"Oh you wont have to worry about that Cloud" Tugging the soft piece of flesh between his teeth, Sephiroth shifted himself up further, a positively evil look entering his eyes as they met with Cloud's own. "I took the appropriate actions while you slept to make sure we will not be disturbed"

-insert random scene change added with italic flashbacks for special effect-

That bastard had _actually_ demoted him…. _him_ down to bathroom duties for a full week.

_"Your replacement seems to actually enjoy doing paperwork cleaner, not to mention hand it in on time" Leaning back against the wall, Sephiroth went as if to look at his nails, the gesture though could easily been seen as false as the gloves on the others hand ruined the effect. "If he continues with this much improved effort, I might arrange it so then things currently remain the way they are."_

Sephiroth's cat-like eyes slid over to the kneeling cleaner who use to have such a glamorous job as being a SOLIDER first class, what a waste, before his eyes sought out the toilet bowl the said ex-SOLDIER had currently finished cleaning. "You missed a spot"

The bastard had had actually stopped by to _gloat_ over his unwarranted demotion as well took time out of his busy schedule to mock him as he was hunched over a stinking toilet bowl scrubbing his life away.

He'll show Sephiroth, and start by annoying the hell out of that bastard by being the best damn toilet scrubber that ever graced the military!

_"And to think, not only is this one of many bathrooms you'll have to clean. But once you're done cleaning every last one of them, this first one will be ready to clean again." Sephiroth spoke, his voice sounding as if bored but Zack knew better, he could sense the smile on the others lips even if he couldn't see it "All that hard work and elbow grease you put into it would be wasted… What a vicious cycle of grim we live in."_

He'd show Sephiroth though, he'd make his way back up the ranks to first class SOLDIER again, then who will be the one laughing? Zack! That's who! And when that that day came, that son of a bitch will be the one scrubbing the toilets.

The actual fact that a SOLDIER couldn't demote a General of Sephiroth's standard into doing things such as bathroom duties didn't even enter the toilet scrubbers mind as he plotted his evil schemes.

-end random scene change added with italic flashbacks for special effect-

Trailing a single finger up along the length of the blonde's chest, Sephiroth watched intently as the naked cadet's body shivered in delight at his touch.

_Mine. You are mine now Cloud._

His lips curled up at the thought, positively thrilled with the thought that this boy was now his, and his alone. Nothing was going to stop him from enjoying this to its full extent. 

"And this time Cloud… there will be no interruptions"

Cloud wasn't entirely sure if he liked the predatory gleam he saw in Sephiroth's eyes as the silver haired General lowered his body onto his own and the others mouth connected to his in a rough kiss that seemed to devour his very soul.


End file.
